(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a temperature control system having adjacently-installed temperature equalizer and heat transfer fluid and application device thereof, in which one or more adjacently-installed temperature equalizer formed with a heat transferring adjacent surface is provided, a fluid channel thereof is utilized for allowing a heat transfer fluid to pass thereby enabling to perform temperature equalizing heat transfer with the external surface and/or the internal surface of an object (103) disposed to the adjacent surface.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional electric motor, a power generator or a transformer would generate iron loss or copper loss due to the loading getting greater, so the temperature thereof is raised and the efficiency is lowered or the machine itself may be damaged; due to the environmental temperature changes or the thermal loss caused by the machine being operated, a precision machine or a multi dimension measurement device would generate heat thereby being deformed because of thermal expansion and cold shrinkage, under the situation of inhomogeneous material or dissymmetrical geometric shape, when the temperature distribution and the setting status is altered in a greater magnitude, the deformation would become more server and the precision is greatly affected; when the working temperature of a conventional semiconductor unit, a photovoltaic, a LED or a rechargeable battery or a liquid crystal display is overly high or overly low, the performance would be deteriorated, if a solution of the ambient environment being treated with constant temperature control for improving the performance to be adopted, the required equipment is very costly and consumes large amount of electric energy.